The present invention relates generally to flood barriers forming a temporary dam, adapted to be raised in a short time, to protect a flood prone area.
There are other flood barrier devices designed for protecting flood prone areas. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,301 issued to Jean-Paul Sovran on Mar. 28, 2000.
Another patent was issued to Daniel C. E. Fish on Mar. 30, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,774. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,373 was issued to Robert C. Coffey on May 1, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 20, 1991 to Glen Hendrix as U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,919.
Another patent was issued to Joseph F. Younes on Jun. 2, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,217. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,316 was issued to Cecil A. Richardson on Aug. 8, 1995. Another was issued to Christopher T. Hughes on Nov. 28, 1995, as U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,177.
A barrier forming a temporary dam that may be erected quickly alongside a river in spate to protect a flood-prone area. The barrier mainly consists of extractable piles fitted in holes in the ground, and removable water-tight members that may be mounted between the piles once they have been drawn out of the respective holes. The watertight members may be made of a stack of metal beams and thick bars.
A flood barrier comprising a flexible membrane the end and base parts terminating in a beading of polypropylene rope. The side parts of the barrier are located in vertical channel in the side walls and the base in a horizontal extending channel in the floor. In normal conditions the barrier is stowed in the recesses and erected in the event of a flood warning.
A protective flood barrier comprising panels sealingly attachable to one another to form a continuous barrier around a building structure and sealingly attachable to a fixed foundation surrounding the structure.
A fluid containing barrier having a frame with a plurality of legs and a flexible container supported by the frame. The flexible container has a high point vent and low point drain. The flexible container is capable of holding fluid. A series of individual frames and flexible containers interlock to form a wall or flood barrier which is used as a dam structure.
A containment structure for controlling flood water or spilled liquids comprising an elongated, triangular flexible container to be placed where needed to form a stable, water tight barrier. The containment structure has a spout for introduction of water into the container, a front flap for anchoring the container, and has end pieces adapted ti be used for sealing the end of the container against irregular objects or another container. A floating pump assembly can be provided for filling the container with flood waters.
A movable flood barrier requires a permanent channel in the path of expected flood waters and is normally closed by a removable cover. The barrier consists of a series of units dimensioned to be removably seated in the channel and detachably interconnected. Each unit includes at least one panel disposed to face flood waters and a reinforcement to which the panels are attached. The junctions between panels are sealed and seals extend lengthwise of the barrier and are secured to the panels thereto and detachably secured to the channel wall first in the path of the flood waters. Where required, a brace for each unit is detachably secured thereto and to a permanent normally covered socket on the leeward side of the channel.
A reusable flood barrier is provided to erect reusable flood barrier banks. The flood barrier comprises a front panel having a front face, a top edge, a pair of side edges, and a base; a rear support attached to the rear face of the panel to prop the front panel on the base; and an elongated clamp removably and adjustably affixed to the front face of the front panel. The clamp has an edge disposed proximate and substantially parallel to each side edge of the front panel respectively. The clamp is capable of anchoring a long edge of an elongated interconnection gasket. The gasket is capable of placement over the gap between a side edge of the front panel of a first flood barrier and an abutting side edge of the front panel of an adjacent flood barrier. The anchoring action of the clamp on adjacent flood barrier front panels enables the gasket to provide a water seal between the front panels.
While these flood barriers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. It is thus desirable to provide a flood barrier device forming a temporary dam that will be erected at flood prone areas. It is further desirable to provide a flood barrier system comprising a barrier structure that can be easily assembled prior to any storm producing tidal surge warnings to protect coastal communities and property from catastrophic flooding.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a flood barrier unit designed to be used in a flood barrier system to stop flood waters from destroying property and coastal communities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flood barrier unit designed to be used in a flood barrier system that may be assembled prior to flood surge warnings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flood barrier unit designed to be used in a flood barrier system comprising concrete pillar footings containing threaded holes into which pillars are mounted and threaded.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flood barrier unit designed to be used in a flood barrier system consisting of concrete brace member footings into which brace members are inserted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flood barrier unit designed to be used in a flood barrier system comprising three erectable pillars each being mounted by means of a threaded rod located at the bottom of the pillar, to a concrete pillar footing.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a flood barrier unit designed to be used in a flood barrier system consisting of a plurality of barrier panels that are bolted to the pillars and are tongue-and-groove connected. Also a vapor barrier covers the flood side of the panels and contains a weighted bottom device sewn into the vapor barrier.
Each unit within the flood barrier system has three pillars that are threadably attached to concrete pillar footings implanted in the ground surface. Each pillar footing has an associated brace member footing for receiving one or more brace member ends, the other end of each brace member being received near the top of the pillars.
Each brace member has two portions joined by a turnbuckle, the manipulation of which forces the brace member ends against the pillar and the brace member footing until the brace member is in compression.
The pillars have bolt holes for the attachment of barrier panels. The barrier panels form a solid wall, made even more watertight by the use of tongue-and-groove joinder along the adjacent top and bottom edges of the barrier panels. A brace plate on the flood side of the barrier panels ensures the integrity of the attachment.
A vapor barrier is draped over the units in the system, with the top edge being fastened between the barrier panels and the pillars. The vapor barrier has a weighted bottom to properly position the vapor barrier as the flood waters rise.
Alternate configurations of the brace members are included.
In one embodiment, the turnbuckle is replaced by a standard coupling.
A barrier unit for connection to like barrier units to form a barrier on a ground surface to protect an area from flood waters is provided, comprising: five elongated brace members, each brace member having a turnbuckle and a first and second portion, each brace member portion having a threaded end, each turnbuckle joining the first and second portion threaded ends of each brace member; a first, second and third pillar, each pillar having a bottom, a positioning member extending downwardly beyond the pillar bottom, and a hole for receiving one of the brace member first portion ends, at least two of the pillars having an additional hole for receiving another of the brace member first portion ends, at least one of the pillars having a second additional hole for receiving yet another of the brace member first portion ends; a first, second and third brace member footing for securing into the ground surface, each having a hole for receiving one of the brace member second portion ends, at least two of the brace member footings each having at least one additional hole for receiving an additional brace member second portion end, the rotation of each turnbuckle moving each brace member first portion end into one of the pillar holes and each brace member second portion end into one of the brace member footing holes; a first, second and third pillar footing for securing into the ground surface, each having a hole for receiving one of the pillar positioning members; a plurality of panels, at least one of the panels being fastenable to the first and second pillars to form a barrier between the first and second pillars, at least one of the panels being fastenable to the second and third pillars to form a barrier between the second and third pillars; and a vapor barrier having a top edge, a bottom edge, and a weighted portion attached proximate the bottom edge, the top edge being draped over the panels and fastened between the panels and the pillars; the pillar and brace member footings being positioned such that the first brace member is compressively positioned between the first brace member footing and the first pillar, the second brace member is compressively positioned between the first brace member footing and the second pillar, the third brace member is compressively positioned between the second brace member footing and the second pillar, the fourth brace member is compressively positioned between the third brace member footing and the second pillar, and the fifth brace member is compressively positioned between the third brace member footing and the third pillar.
In another embodiment, the panels are fastened to the pillars by bolts.
In another embodiment, the vapor barrier is penetrated by at least one bolt on each of the pillars.
In another embodiment, the barrier unit further comprises at least one hook and loop fastener for fastening the vapor barrier to at least one of the panels.
In another embodiment, each of the panels has a back side, each of the hook and loop fasteners fastening the vapor barrier to the back side of one of the panels.
In another embodiment, the unit further comprises a plurality of brace plates, each having a plurality of bolt holes, each of the fastening bolts first penetrating one of the brace plates before penetrating one of the pillars and one of the panels.
In another embodiment, the number of panels between the first and second pillars is two, and the number of panels between the second and third pillars is two.
In another embodiment, the number of panels between the first and second pillars is three, and the number of panels between the second and third pillars is three.
In another embodiment, the number of panels between the first and second pillars is two or more, and the number of panels between the second and third pillars is two or more.
In another embodiment, vertically adjacent panels are tongued and grooved.
In another embodiment, each of the pillar positioning members is threadably joined to one of the pillar footings.
In another embodiment, the first pillar is adapted for fastening to a panel extending between the first pillar and the third pillar of a like barrier unit, and the third pillar is adapted for fastening to a panel extending between the third pillar and the first pillar of a like barrier unit.
In another embodiment, a plurality of like barrier units are attached in sequence by at least one panel attached between the first and third pillars of two adjacent units.
In another embodiment, the vapor barrier is sized to extend over the length of at least two of the combined units.
In another embodiment, each of the pillar positioning members is threadably attached to the pillar.
In another embodiment, the pillar positioning members are removable and reattachable.
There is also provided a barrier unit for connection to like barrier units to form a barrier on a ground surface to protect an area from flood waters is provided, comprising: five elongated brace members, each brace member having a coupling and a first and second portion, each brace member portion having a threaded end, each coupling joining the first and second portion threaded ends of each brace member; a first, second and third pillar, each pillar having a bottom, a positioning member extending downwardly beyond the pillar bottom, and a hole for receiving one of the brace member first portion ends, at least two of the pillars having an additional hole for receiving another of the brace member first portion ends, at least one of the pillars having a second additional hole for receiving yet another of the brace member first portion ends; a first, second and third brace member footing for securing into the ground surface, each having a hole for receiving one of the brace member second portion ends, at least two of the brace member footings each having at least one additional hole for receiving an additional brace member second portion end, the rotation of each of the brace member first portions moving one of the brace member first portion ends into one of the pillar holes, and the rotation of each of the brace member second portions moving one of the brace member second portion ends into one of the brace member footing holes; a first, second and third pillar footing for securing into the ground surface, each having a hole for receiving one of the pillar positioning members; a plurality of panels, at least one of the panels being fastenable to the first and second pillars to form a barrier between the first and second pillars, at least one of the panels being fastenable to the second and third pillars to form a barrier between the second and third pillars; and a vapor barrier having a top edge, a bottom edge, and a weighted portion attached proximate the bottom edge, the top edge being draped over the panels and fastened between the panels and the pillars; the pillar and brace member footings being positioned such that the first brace member is compressively positioned between the first brace member footing and the first pillar, the second brace member is compressively positioned between the first brace member footing and the second pillar, the third brace member is compressively positioned between the second brace member footing and the second pillar, the fourth brace member is compressively positioned between the third brace member footing and the second pillar, and the fifth brace member is compressively positioned between the third brace member footing and the third pillar.
In addition, a barrier unit for connection to like barrier units to form a barrier on a ground surface to protect an area from flood waters is provided, comprising: a first, second and third pillar; a first second and third pillar footing and means for attaching each pillar to one of the pillar footings; means for bracing the first, second and third pillars; a plurality of barrier panels and means for fastening the barrier panels to the pillars to form a barrier; and means for preventing water seepage around the barrier panels.
In another embodiment, the barrier unit further comprises, means for connecting the barrier unit to like barrier units to form a continuous barrier.
Further, a barrier unit for connection to like barrier units to form a barrier on a ground surface to protect an area from flood waters is provided, comprising: nine elongated brace members, each brace member having a turnbuckle and a first and second portion, each brace member portion having a threaded end, each turnbuckle joining the first and second portion threaded ends of each brace member; a first, second and third pillar, each pillar having a bottom, a positioning member extending downwardly beyond the pillar bottom, and three holes, each hole being positioned for receiving one of the brace member first portion ends; a first, second and third brace member footing for securing into the ground surface, each having three holes, each hole being sized for receiving one of the brace member second portion ends; a first, second and third pillar footing for securing into the ground surface, each having a hole for receiving one of the pillar positioning members; a plurality of panels, at least one of the panels being fastenable to the first and second pillars to form a barrier between the first and second pillars, at least one of the panels being fastenable to the second and third pillars to form a barrier between the second and third pillars; and a vapor barrier having a top edge, a bottom edge, and a weighted portion attached proximate the bottom edge, the top edge being draped over the panels and fastened between the panels and the pillars; the pillar and brace member footings being positioned such that the first brace member is compressively positioned between the first pillar and the third brace member footing of a like barrier unit, the second brace member is compressively positioned between the first brace member footing and the first pillar, the third brace member is compressively positioned between the second brace member footing and the first pillar, the fourth brace member is compressively positioned between the first brace member footing and the second pillar, the fifth brace member is compressively positioned between the second brace member footing and the second pillar, the sixth brace member is compressively positioned between the third brace member footing and the second pillar, the seventh brace member is compressively positioned between the second brace member footing and the third pillar, the eighth brace member is compressively positioned between the third brace member footing and the third pillar, and the ninth brace member is compressively positioned between the third pillar and the first brace member footing of a second like barrier unit.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.